You're Not Danny!
by Jennythe3
Summary: I got a challenge from t-rex989 to do the scene from TUE where Jazz is talking to Dan in Danny's room in Jazz's POV. Also, meet my muse while you're at it.


**So, I decided to accept a challenge from t-rex989 to do the scene between Dan and Jazz from TUE in Jazz's POV. I hope you enjoy it t-rex~**

I stood outside Danny's bedroom with his backpack. I opened the door. Danny was facing the mirror. "Danny? We need to talk."

I thought I heard him mutter something before he turned towards me with a smirk on his face. The boomerang was in front of him. "What do you want Jazz?" Danny asked me. I walked towards him and he crossed his arms. "I'm busy."

"Yeah-" I started to say as I pulled the test answers out of his backpack. "Busy cheating!" I set down the answers in front of him, before picking them back up. "Lancer was right, you did steal the answers! Don't you understand?"

Danny interrupted my rant by saying, "That I'll be destroying my future?" He chuckled. "You don't know the half-" Danny snatched his backpack and the answers out of my hands. "-of it."

I looked down to the floor for a second. Danny was acting strange... This secret is getting him a lot more stressed than the normal teenager. He has to keep the secret from me, Mom and Dad, as well as everyone else besides Sam and Tucker. Maybe if he knew that I know his secret, it'll take some pressure off of him. Maybe then I can convince him not to cheat.

"Danny, I know all of it." I raised my head. Danny put the folder back into his backpack then he looked at me. "About everything." I looked at the boomerang again. "That you're part ghost." I picked it up. "That you were always doing the right thing with your powers." I put my hands on my hips, which was kind of hard to do with the boomerang in my hand. "But now anymore."

I looked back at him, and he was smirking and holding up his backpack. "You always were smarter than I gave you credit for." He arched his eyebrows before the white rings appeared around his waist and turned him into a different ghost.

This ghost had blue-ish skin, pointy ears, red eyes, fangs, and even a snake-tongue. He was wearing a jumpsuit like Danny's, except for a black cape which was flapping in the nonexistant-wind.

He might have had Danny's logo, but he was _not_ Danny. "You're- you're not Danny!" I yelled with fear. I put my hands in front of me and started backing away from this ghost. I looked down and dropped the boomerang. "That's why the boomerang wasn't homing in on your ecto-signature." I pointed at the strange ghost. "You're not Danny!"

"I was, but I grew out of it." He stood up straight and looked at his hands. "The Danny you know is floating helplessly in the Ghost Zone-" He paused as he curled his fingers into a fist. "-ten years from now." I had chills running down my spine, and goosebumps. I wasn't sure if they were from the news I just recieved, or his chilling voice.

I clenched my fists. The ghost uncurled his hand and placed it on his hip with a bored expression. "He'll escape! He'll beat you!" I yelled at him.

"How?" He narrowed his eyes and looked off to the left. "Is the answer 'A': the Fenton Portal?" His eyes went to the right, then down. "Destroyed it." I blinked at the news. This ghost had enough power to destroy the portal? " 'B': The only remaining portal-" The ghost started to walk towards me. I wanted to run away from him, but fear froze me in place. "-the one my cheese head arch enemy has? Soon as I find it, that's going too."

"Cheese-head? Vlad Masters?" The ghost looked down on me, with that smirk still on his face. "He's your arch enemy?"

The ghost didn't even bother to answer my question. "Is it 'C': You? No." He placed a hand on his chest. "You can't stop me from cheating on the CAT and solidifying my future-" He raised that hand and barely curled his fingers. It was glowing green. "-so it must be-" He swiftly hit me with the beam and I started to glow green and float in the air. He kept the beam going.

As much as I tried to struggle, I wouldn't even move. I couldn't even open my mouth to scream. This ghost was probably gonna kill me right here and right now! " 'D'! None of the above!" As soon as he stopped firing the beam, I fell to the ground and started to slip into unconciousness.

My mind felt all fuzzy. I tried to stay awake, but black dots were clouding my vision. The last thing I seen before I completely passed out was that ghost turning back into Danny's form.

**It's been a while since I last watched TUE, so I used a transcript. Yay transcripts! And it's been a while since I did first-person Jazz, and my main muse kept trying to convince me to kill Jazz, even though that **_**didn't**_** happen in TUE. *Glares at muse* Wait, you guys never even met Red, whose real name is Ruby Hayes.**

**Red: DON'T CALL ME THAT OR I'LL BARBACUE YOU ALIVE!**

**Me: Red. Shut up. I can easily destroy you at any second. Now you **_**should**_** know the drill...**

**Red: Review and I won't kill you! *gets slapped***

**Me: That's NOT what you were supposed to say! Anyways- R&R!**


End file.
